Solve for $x$ : $10x + 5 = 3x + 9$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(10x + 5) - 3x = (3x + 9) - 3x$ $7x + 5 = 9$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(7x + 5) - 5 = 9 - 5$ $7x = 4$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{4}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{7}$